


Summer Lovin'

by mrcheesecat



Series: Thankful [7]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: Chou Tzuyu may have a crush on Kim Yugyeom, but that sure as hell doesn't mean she's going to let his team of ten year olds beat hers for this year's Seoul Summer Cup.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Chou Tzuyu
Series: Thankful [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/530731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> summer lovin happened so fast  
> summer lovin he scream at own ass

Tzuyu stares in shock at the sight of Kim Yugyeom leaning in the doorway of what she assumes is his cabin, grinning at the three girls who stare up at him, all who are postured flirtatiously. “What the hell?” She spits, annoyed. 

Chaeyoung glances over and gasps. “Looks like Yugyeom is a camp leader, too!” 

Tzuyu hauls her duffle bag farther up her shoulder. “Whatever,” she grunts. “Like I care.” 

“You so do care,” Chaeyoung snickers. “You’ve had a crush on him for two years.” 

At that moment, Yugyeom looks up and spots them. “Tzutzu!” His eyes grow wide as he calls her name and waves with a grin. The three girls turn and glare at her. 

Tzuyu sneers at them. She saunters over to them and shoves the tallest one aside so she can go stand up next to Yugyeom. “Hi, Gyeomie,” she says, head cocked to the side cutely. Instantly, the girls behind her start whispering violently. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Graduation, actually. I didn’t know you would be a camp leader here,” Yugyeom says. He completely ignores the girls he had been talking to and they begin to fume when they realize it. 

Tzuyu shrugs causally. “Chaeyoung convinced me.” She glances around, smirking down at the three girls. “Are you here with anyone?” 

“Just Mingyu. He’s over checking out the lake with some others.” Yugyeom jerks his head in its direction. 

“Well, I should move in.” Tzuyu sighs gracefully and smiles up at Yugyeom. “I’ll see you later?” 

He grins and ruffles her hair affectionately. “Yeah, definitely.” 

She gives him a little wave before walking down the steps, the girls parting for her. They avoid her eyes as she walks past them, head held high. Chaeyoung gapes as she walks back over to her and starts clapping. 

“Wow. I have to say I'm impressed.” 

Tzuyu flips her hair over her shoulder. “When aren’t you?” 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and shoves a giggling Tzuyu in the direction of their cabin. It’s a few down from Yugyeom’s and Chaeyoung enters first, Tzuyu following. She peers inside. 

It’s small, but cozy. There are two beds on each side with thick quilts on them. Two little nightstands are next to the beds with lamps resting on them and a dresser at each end of the beds. The bathroom is simple and clean, right behind the door. The small windows above each bed let in sunlight and natural warmth. 

“Which one do you want?” Chaeyoung asks and Tzuyu puts her bag on the bed on the left. 

“I’m good here.” 

They unpack their things, organizing everything around each other before they decide to go out and explore the camp grounds until it's time for dinner. They head to the large mess hall and get their food before going to sit down at an empty table. 

“Hi. Can I sit here?” The two look up to see a girl standing in front of them, holding her tray nervously. She's a little taller than Chaeyoung, with long black hair and a shy smile on her pretty face. 

Chaeyoung grins. “Nope! Sit!” 

“Thank you. I'm Lee Gahyeon,” she introduces herself. 

“I’m Son Chaeyoung and this is Chou Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung says as Gahyeon sits. Tzuyu nods in greeting and Gahyeon bows her head. “How old are you, Gahyeon?” 

“I’m eighteen,” she replies. “You guys?” 

“Same,” Tzuyu says, while Chaeyoung pipes up, “Nineteen.” 

“Are you guys from Seoul?” Gahyeon asks before eating some soup. 

Chaeyoung nods. “Born and raised,” she says proudly. 

“I’m from Tainan in Taiwan,” Tzuyu says, “but I've been studying abroad here since I was in middle school. You?” 

“I was born in Seongnam but I’m planning on going to KU,” Gahyeon replies. 

“We’re going to Yonsei!” Chaeyoung titters excitedly. Gahyeon smiles and the three continue to chat as dinner continues. 

“Okay! Camp leaders, over here!” Mr. Bang calls with his megaphone after dinner has finished and all of the teens gather around him. “As stated in the emails sent out and at orientation, you were assigned a group number. You are this group’s leader, made up of five kids. Depending on what you stated in your application, the age will depend. Understand?” Everyone voices their confirmation. “Great!” 

They all stand behind him as the younger kids come out of the education building. It takes a while for them to calm down and sit down, but it eventually happens after many of the adult camp leaders get them settled. 

“Hi, kids!” Mr. Bang greets, a friendly smile on his face. “I’m Mr. Bang and welcome to Summer in Seoul! I see some familiar faces here and there; welcome back. For those of you who are joining us for the first time, I hope you have boatloads of fun making new friends and going on adventures. Now, as many of you know, each age group is split into different groups and competes with each other for one of the Seoul Summer Cups!” 

A kid raises his hand. “Like from Harry Potter?” He squeaks loudly. 

Mr. Bang chuckles. “You’re kind of right. It’s a little like Harry Potter’s cup but without the magic. We’re now going to be putting you guys into your groups so you can meet your group mates and your Adventure Camp Leader! Starting with the twelve year olds…” 

“This is one of the best parts,” Chaeyoung whispers in Tzuyu’s ear. “You get to see what kind of kids you get for the next few weeks!” 

“What if you get some prissy little wench or some nasty brat?” 

Gahyeon giggles at Tzuyu’s words. “I feel,” she says as Chaeyoung stares at her. “Those are the worst to deal with.” 

“See?” Tzuyu slings an arm around Gahyeon and raises an eyebrow coolly at Chaeyoung. “Gahyeon and I are the ones who’ll survive when the apocalypse comes.” 

Chaeyoung huffs and rolls her eyes before crossing her arms. “Your children will suffer their whole lives, Tzu.” 

“What kids? My dogs, you mean?” Tzuyu grins at Chaeyoung's exasperation. 

“I won’t even try anymore,” the elder groans and turns to pay attention to Mr. Bang. 

“Okay, everyone, this is Kim Yugyeom! He’ll be the team leader for Group Seven!” Mr. Bang calls and Yugyeom waves to the kids, a grin on his face. “When I call your name, please come up and join him. Kim Sohee, Jang Yujin, Bae Hyunwoo, Kim Dohyeon, and Seo Yoona!” Five kids from the group stand and walk off with Yugyeom. 

Tzuyu tunes out the next group and waits for her name to be called. She stands and joins Mr. Bang in front of the group and waves to the kids when he introduces her. 

“Tzuyu will be the team leader for Group Nine!” Mr. Bang says. “When I call your names, please join her. Yang Seohyun, Park Minsoo, Kim Jungwoo, Kim Haeun, and Kang Jiho!” 

“Over here!” Tzuyu waves and makes sure her group is following her before sitting down and having them form a circle. 

“Unnie, why do you sound funny?” One little girl asks as she sits across from Tzuyu. 

“I’m from Taiwan,” Tzuyu replies. “My first language is Taiwanese, but I can also speak Mandarin, some Japanese, and obviously Korean.” 

“Ahhh.” All the kids nod. 

“Okay, why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves? Let’s say our name, favorite animal, and something we want to do while we’re here at camp,” Tzuyu says. “I’ll start. I’m Chou Tzuyu, my favorite animal is a dog, and while I’m here, I want to learn traditional Korean dance. How about you next?” She looks at the girl to her right. All of the kids introduce themselves and Tzuyu nods, making sure to remember their names and put them to their faces. 

The groups get to know each other for about an hour before Mr. Bang calls for them to split. Tzuyu smiles and waves to her group of kids as they skip off to bed time with the adult camp leaders. 

“If we don’t win, I’m setting this camp on fire.” 

Chaeyoung laughs from next to her. “I think you’re a little too competitive.” 

“It’s not just a game, Mom,” Tzuyu says mockingly while Gahyeon joins them. “My ten year olds will reign supreme.” 

“Not if mine do.” They turn to see Yugyeom and Mingyu behind them. 

Tzuyu narrows her eyes. “And what makes you think yours will?” 

“What makes you think they won’t?” Yugyeom grins down at her. “Let’s make a bet. My kids win, you go on a date with me.” 

Chaeyoung and Gahyeon gasp quietly as Tzuyu fights the urge to blush. She raises an eyebrow. “Fine. My kids win, you go skinny dipping while the counselors are eating lunch in the pavilion.”

“What?” Mingyu protests. “Those things are totally different!” 

Yugyeom only smirks. “Is that just an excuse to see me naked?”

Tzuyu fights down the blush rising up her neck. “No,” she snaps, averting her eyes. She thinks for a minute before looking at Yugyeom again. “If I win, you wear a bikini for the last day.”

Yugyeom blanches at the thought. “I might die from embarrassment and Mr. Bang killing me.”

“Then perish.” Tzuyu shrugs. “You had no problem embarrassing yourself at your Halloween party in your onesie last year." 

"Okay, to be fair, it was Halloween and I was a teeny bit drunk," Yugyeom says, pinching his fingers together to show how  _ little _ he drank.

"Well, if you're not up the challenge, then I guess…” Tzuyu turns as if to walk away. 

“Wait!” She grins and looks back to see Yugyeom staring at her, his eyes serious. “You’re on.” He sticks out his hand to shake. Tzuyu takes it and yelps as he pulls her close to him, smirk on his handsome features. “I'll make sure I get that date.” 

“And I'll make sure Mr. Bang kicks your ass.” 

“What if another group wins?” Mingyu asks, annoyed. “Like, I don't know, mine.” 

Tzuyu looks at him, amused. “Nice try, Kim Mingyu. My little brats will be the ones holding that trophy.” 

“What about them?” Mingyu jerks his head in the direction of Chaeyoung and Gahyeon. 

“I’m eleven year olds and Gahyeon is eight,” Chaeyoung comments. “So we have nothing to do with this.” 

Tzuyu grins up at Yugyeom. “It’s so fucking on, Kim.” 

  
  


-

  
  


“Are you ready, Team Z?” Tzuyu shouts, pumping up her little campers with energy. 

“Yeah!” They shout back with excitement. They’re all in matching shirts with a big letter Z on the backs, courtesy of Tzuyu decorating their team uniforms. 

“Let’s do this!” She throws both her arms in the air, her campers following suit, albeit much more wiggly. 

Group Nine is up against Group Ten for tug-of-war first. The ten year olds line up on opposite sides of the rope and at Miss Choi’s whistle, they start grunting and pulling on their end of the rope. Tzuyu yells words of encouragement to her campers, shooting a glare at Group Ten’s leader, Mingyu, occasionally. 

Little Seohyun at the front furrows her brows and gives one last heave, causing the ribbon in the middle to cross the chalk line in the grass to their side. Tzuyu cheers with her campers and they surround her with hugs. She reminds them to thank Group Ten and they move onto the next activity. 

Next is the obstacle course, where all same age groups compete against each other. Tzuyu spots Yugyeom grinning at her from the next row and she sneers, turning away to encourage her campers to do their best. In the end, they don't win but neither does Group Seven so Tzuyu isn't hurt much. 

The events continue as the sun stretches across the sky and Tzuyu makes a mark on her clipboard for each event they've won and lost. It’s late now and the kids are exhausted after a full day of activities, all yawning and whining as they’re sent to bed after dinner. 

She doesn’t even see Yugyeom when they eat or after during their free time. She’s fairly tired herself and leaves to her cabin to shower and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be the deciding day. 

  
  


Finally, it's time for the event where the counselors will participate with their campers in one last showdown. The Final Relay. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Tzuyu pipes up from behind Yugyeom, who turns to face her. 

He quirks an eyebrow. “Ready to get  _ your  _ ass kicked?” 

“Have fun avoiding Mr. Bang’s wrath.”

“Please have fun on our date.” 

Tzuyu snorts, a small smile playing on her lips as she turns and goes back to her campers. “Are you guys ready?” She leans down and asks. 

They all nod but Jungwoo looks around, worried. “What if I fall?” He asks quietly, looking at his feet. 

Tzuyu pats his shoulder comfortingly. “If you do, it’s okay,” she encourages. “You won’t be the only one falling. And I promise that if you fall, I’ll fall, too, okay?” She smiles at him and watches as his eyes brighten. 

“Promise?” Jungwoo squeaks while Jiho reaches to hold his hand. 

“I promise.”

“Me too, Jungie!” Jiho says and Jungwoo’s grin grows as the other group members speak up as well. 

Tzuyu smiles at her group. “See what great friends you’ve all gained within the last few days?” She asks them all. “This is why we get together at this camp; to grow and have fun and make friends and push ourselves! This is your first step towards growing up, and while that may seem scary, I promise that you’ll succeed and have fun doing it.” 

The whistle blows, catching their attention and Tzuyu stands, patting each of her campers on the head affectionately. “Are my ten year old teams ready?” An adult counselor, Mr. Im, calls. The kids shout in response, their counselors joining in. “As most of you know, this final event is a full team effort so your counselors will be participating alongside you! First up, we have the hoop connect, where you must hold hands in a line and move the hula hoop from one end to the other without dropping it! After that is the treasure hunt, where each team must find a sparkly egg! Then it’s to the blacktop, where we’ll play Hungry Hippo! All campers lie on the wide dollies and the counselors push them around to gather the most fish in their basket! Helmets, elbow, and knee pads are required, safety first! And finally, the egg and spoon race will be after. Each team is split in half and they must run the egg to their teammates on the other side of the field without dropping or breaking the egg! Each team is competing against the others and whoever is done first wins the event! Any questions?” 

There’s so much babbling and shrieking from the children it would be impossible to ask one if anyone had one, but they don’t so Mr. Im instructs Groups Six through Ten to line up and get ready. 

The starting whistle blows and Minsoo picks up their hoop to start to move it down the line. It passes from Jungwoo to Jiho to Tzuyu to Seohyun and to Haeun with little trouble. Then it’s off to the open field, fenced off with colored ribbons to keep the age groups separate. Tzuyu forces herself to concentrate on her group and ignore where Yugyeom and his group are. Haeun and Jiho find one of the sparkly eggs and Tzuyu puts it in her fanny pack around her waist. 

The group runs to the blacktop, where Group Six is, Cha Taehwan already pushing his campers in their group section. “Come on, come on,” Tzuyu yelps as she helps Seohyun pull on her elbow pads. She makes sure everyone’s helmet is strapped properly before having them lay down on the dollie. In the middle, Jiho holds the plastic basket with a hippo face and the other members toss plastic fish into it, Tzuyu grunting as she pushes the dollie full of children around the area. 

“So slow, Chou!” Yugyeom shouts at her as he and his team zip by, their basket full of fish. 

Tzuyu shrieks as Minsoo tosses in the last fish and they all leap off, not bothering to take off their safety gear. Tzuyu directs Jungwoo, Haeun, and Jiho to the other side of the field while keeping Soehyun and Minsoo on her side. Jungwoo starts with the egg, running to Minsoo as carefully as he can, eyes trained on the egg in the spoon. Minsoo is off next, Jungwoo sighing in relief as his job is done. Haeun drops the egg and has to retrieve another, taking up time, but Tzuyu encourages her to not give up. 

The egg is passed to Seohyun and to Jiho. It nearly misses Tzuyu’s spoon as Jiho deposits it from his spoon to hers but she manages to keep it off the ground. She’s the last person in her team to transport the egg back to the other side, where it had to be cracked into a bowl of flour before ringing a bell. It’s tricky but this is what Tzuyu knew her height was for; her long legs carry her across the field, concentrating on keeping the egg in the spoon. She’s about two-thirds of the way there when a sharp ringing sounds through the air. She stops and looks around, annoyance clear on her face. 

But it’s not Yugyeom, it’s one of Group Eight’s campers shaking her bell like it’s the last thing she’ll do in her life. Her group cheers around her and the counselor, Il Seulgi, grabs the bell and places it back on the table, much to everyone’s gratefulness. 

Tzuyu turns back to her group. They look disappointed and Tzuyu feels guilty. 

“Unnie,” Haeun says as Tzuyu kneels in front of them. “It’s okay.” 

“Yeah!” Jiho chimes in, Jungwoo nodding along with him. 

Tzuyu smiles, proud of how they were taking the loss. “Thanks, you guys. Did you have fun these past few days?” They all nod eagerly and start talking at the same time about their favorite moments as Tzuyu looks at them adoringly. She congratulates them all and gives a little speech about how proud she is of them and that she had so much fun with them this week. They all talk and Jungwoo starts to cry, making Seohyun tear up. Tzuyu does her best to cheer them up as she tries not to shed a tear herself. 

Snacks and drinks are placed outside the mess hall and Tzuyu sends off her campers with a wave and promises of joining them in a bit. Mr. Im hands her her clipboard of scores and she marks the final event with a loss. 

Then she catches a glimpse of Yugyeom standing with Mingyu, looking as if they’re comparing their team scores and she smirks down at her own again. Her group had more wins than losses and she’s  _ positive  _ that they won more than Group Seven. 

Mingyu sides up next to her and looks at her clipboard. “Damn it, Chou.” 

She grins widely. “Did I beat Yugyeom?” 

“You beat me,” he grunts before smirking at her. “But no, you didn’t. His group won nine activities. Actually, the most, so they won the ten year old Cup.” 

“What?” Tzuyu wails as Mingyu walks away. She looks back down at her clipboard, the bold ‘eight’ staring back at her. She cannot believe it. Yugyeom’s group has beaten hers by one point. Making sure her kids are off eating cookies and drinking juice with all the others, she buries her head in her hands and moans, “Oh my god.” 

A deep chuckle sounds from beside her and she doesn’t have to look up to know who it is. A hand ruffles her hair and she swats at it half-heartedly. 

“Go away,” she grunts.

“Don’t be like that, Tzuyu,” Yugyeom says. She can hear his grin. “I think this means that I win the bet, right?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Sure, sure. I’ll come get you at seven tonight.” He gives her one last pat on her head before walking away. Tzuyu kicks at his leaving figure before going to find Chaeyoung and Gahyeon. 

  
  


-

  
  


A knock sounds and Tzuyu groans, burrowing herself further into her blankets. “Don't answer it.” 

Chaeyoung opens the door. “Don't tell me what to do, brat. Hey, Yugyeom!” 

Yugyeom grins. “Hi, Chae. I'm here for Tzuyu.” 

“Oh, she's ready!” Chaeyoung walks over to Tzuyu’s bed and rips the blanket off her. “Come on.” 

“No!” Tzuyu moans. 

“You lost the bet, Tzutzu,” Yugyeom calls from the doorway. “We're going on our date.” 

Chaeyoung grabs her arm and hauls her out of her bed. “This is all you've ever wanted for the past two years!” She hisses quietly. “You can't pass this up!” 

“I'm fine with being single,” Tzuyu replies from the floor. 

Her friend rolls her eyes. “If you don't get up, I'm telling Yugyeom you've been in love with him for the past two years,” she threatens. At once, Tzuyu is off the ground and standing, brushing herself off. 

She glares at Chaeyoung. “Not fair.” 

Chaeyoung shoves her out the door. “Have fun!” She says cheerily before slamming it shut. 

“Am I really that bad?” Yugyeom teases as she turns to face him. 

Tzuyu’s face turns pink and she turns her nose up at him to hide her embarrassment. “No! It's just… I didn't want to lose.” 

Yugyeom laughs. “I know. Here, I'm gonna cover your eyes. It's a secret where I'm taking you.” He takes a bandana from his pocket and stands behind her, gently laying it over her eyes.

“You better not be taking me out into the woods to sacrifice me to the wolves,” Tzuyu complains dryly and she pretends not to notice how close Yugyeom is when he chuckles next to her. 

“I would never,” Yugyeom says, “That’s something you would do.” He finishes tying the bandana around her head and leads her away from the camp. They walk for a few minutes before he stops. “You can sit,” he says gently. He holds her hand as she cautiously bends her legs and takes a seat. 

“Is this a blanket?” She asks, patting the ground beneath her. It’s soft but hard underneath and she assumes it’s hard dirt under the blanket. 

“Well I can’t just let you sit in the dirt on our first date.” Yugyeom sounds smug and she feels him sit down across from her. Tzuyu startles when she feels his fingers untying the knot behind her head and he chuckles. “It’s just me,” he whispers. 

His breath fans across her cheeks and Tzuyu can feel them burning. He’s so close, she can feel it. Suddenly, it’s light again and she sees Yugyeom leaning back, tossing the bandana to the side. 

“What do you think?” Yugyeom gestures to their surroundings with his arms. 

Tzuyu gapes at the fairy lights hung in the trees above them, looking like hundreds of dancing fireflies. They sit on a soft red blanket, fake candles sitting in open jars around them on the grass. A picnic basket is in front of her and she smiles. “It’s beautiful,” she murmurs. 

Yugyeom sighs in relief as he opens the basket. “Good, cause you’re damn hard to please.” 

“Not with you,” Tzuyu mumbles before she can stop it from coming out of her mouth. 

Yugyeom looks up. “What was that?” A grin spreads on his face as he stares at her. It’s clear he heard what she said. 

His date rolls her eyes. “I said you smell like poo,” she snaps, crossing her arms. "Get your hearing checked.” 

Yugyeom laughs. “I can hear just fine, thanks. But...” He closes the lid and abandons the basket, scooting closer to her. Tzuyu moves back as far as she can until she’s on the very edge of the blanket. “Tell me what you really said.” 

“No.” Tzuyu shakes her head stubbornly. “I don’t want to.” 

“Tell me or I’ll kiss you.” 

She snorts. “Whatever. Like you have the balls to--” She’s cut off as Yugyeom presses his lips to hers softly. They’re warm and slightly chapped and his nose presses hard into her cheek from the angle he has over her, but Tzuyu doesn’t care. 

Yugyeom’s hand comes up and rests gently on her cheek, causing the butterflies in Tzuyu’s stomach to go crazy. Her eyes flutter shut and she kisses Yugyeom back. 

He pulls back and lays his forehead against hers. “I like you a lot, Tzutzu.” 

Tzuyu’s face burns. “The kiss told me that,” she says quietly. She feels Yugyeom huff in amusement. 

“And your response told me what I already knew.” Yugyeom chuckles and Tzuyu leans away to push him back. 

“What the hell do you mean?” She yelps, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“You may hide it pretty well, but I figured it out. You look at me when you think I don't notice, the first day of camp when I was talking to those girls, your jealousy when Jeongguk and Yerim started dating, the way you blush when I--” 

“Okay!” Tzuyu cuts him off. “That's enough!” 

“Also, Yerim told Jeongguk, who told me.” 

Tzuyu shrieks. “I'm going to kill her!” She cries in Taiwanese. 

Yugyeom chuckles; though he doesn't understand, he can guess the meaning. “She told me that you never planned on professing your love for me.” 

“Who the hell would do that?” Tzuyu grunts, ignoring his bemused stare. 

“Then where would we be now? I would have waited for you to admit you liked me but you wouldn't have and we both would've died sad, lonely deaths.” 

“That's how I still plan on dying. The police will find my bones in my rocking chair and all my skin and flesh will be gone because my one hundred dogs have eaten it to survive after my sudden death.” 

Yugyeom stares at her. “Wow. That's not morbid at all. Very romantic for a date.” 

Tzuyu smirks and pats his cheek. “Glad you think so.” She shoves him to the side and drags the basket into her lap, only to gasp when she opens it. In it is braised pork rice, Guo bao, pineapple cakes, flaky scallion pancakes, and more Taiwanese foods. Just the sight and smell of it makes Tzuyu bite her lip to stop her tears. 

“I thought you missed Taiwan so I brought it to you,” Yugyeom says gently. 

“Oh my god,” she manages to choke out. “Thank you.” She looks up at him earnestly. “Really.” 

“I was happy to do it.” He takes the food out of the basket and lays it all on the blanket between them, handing her a pair of chopsticks and a fork and knife and a plate. 

The minute Tzuyu takes her first bite, she hums in satisfaction, her eyes closed in bliss. It’s not as good as her mom’s homemade food but Tzuyu can sense the meaning behind it all and that makes it all the more delicious. “It’s really good!” 

“Tzu.” 

She swallows the rice in her mouth and opens her eyes to see Yugyeom looking at her, his dark eyes serious, pinning her where she sits. “What?” She asks. Her body is buzzing, whether with nervousness or anticipation, she can’t tell. 

“I really like you, Chou Tzuyu,” Yugyeom says, his half-eaten scallion pancake abandoned on his plate in front of him. “I’m serious and I know you feel the same way, which is why I don’t want to go back and have this whole thing between us disappear.” 

Tzuyu slowly sets her plate down. “What do you mean?” She asks softly. 

“I’m saying I don’t want you to run away from me.” Yugyeom’s looking at her, his expression slightly panicked, like he’s afraid she’ll bolt this very moment. “I’m not saying we have to date or anything, but I don’t want to see you at university and have you ignore me or act like I’m nonexistent.” 

Tzuyu bites her lip. She understands. She'd done her best to ignore Yugyeom in high school after she'd developed a crush on him, only talking to him when necessary, but now that they've graduated and are both attending Yonsei, things are different. “I was immature,” she mumbles. “I was fine with liking you from afar, that's why I never did anything about it.” She shrugs, feeling small. “I didn't expect you to like me.” 

“But I do.” He has this open, earnest expression on his face. He gives her a shy, crooked smile. “I'm yours.” 

Tzuyu squeaks and covers her face with her hands, embarrassed. “This makes me want to yeet myself into the lake,” she mumbles, causing Yugyeom to throw himself back, laughing. 

He shakes his head in amusement. “What do you say, Tzutzu? Will you be mine?” 

  
  


-

  
  


Mutters catch Bambam’s attention and he looks around before seeing where everyone’s eyes are trained. A tall goddess has entered the cafe. She ignores the stares and whispers, instead looking forward with a calm face framed by long black hair. 

Bambam chokes when he realizes she’s staring right at him, her eyes curious, as she walks toward him. He hits Yugyeom without looking away from her. “Hey. Hey, holy shit, look at her.” 

“Hmm?” Yugyeom turns from his sandwich and looks up to where Bambam is staring. “Oh!” 

The girl doesn’t look alarmed when Yugyeom walks straight up to her; in fact, a huge smile breaks out on her face. “Hi!” The whispers grow louder as she leans up to kiss Yugyeom. 

They turn and Bambam can only stare in shock, mouth hanging open. “Bam,” Yugyeom chuckles. “This is my girlfriend, Tzuyu.” 


End file.
